North Aquitania
North Aquitania is a nation in the Western part of the Northern continent.The country is most primitive in Phaedros,yet it's accomplishments and creations prove otherwise. History Early history Ancient Aquitanians were a tribe that resided in the west part of the Northern continent.1200 years ago,the people of that land were forced to escape from a horde of barbarians.Aquitanians retreated to the home continent of Greeks where they settled on a small island.Aquitanians lived there for 200 years,planning how to reclaim their homeland from the barbarians.1000 years ago,an oppertunity showed up,when the Greeks decided to colonise Phaedros,so the leader of Aquitanians,Donar Ullysius led his people together with the Greeks to reclaim their homeland.After 20 years of brutal fighting,they finally reclaimed their home.On the ground of the last battle,Aquitanians builded city of Donaris,in honor of Donar Ullysius.The city today is nothing but a pile of rocks on an open field.Donar ruled the tribes for about 20,until he was killed while fighting a group of barbarians.His son,Odnar Ullysius succeeded his father,but his rule was not long.939 years ago,a group called the Golden Company,soldiers of Ansar Empire, came and conquered Aquitanian tribes.It took them 8 years to conquer the last of the Aquitanian tribes,the Aquitan tribe,which was led by Gaius Aquitan,ancestor of the current ruling dynasty.Aquitan tribe was defeated when several generals,bribed by the Companies gold,assassinated Gaius Aquitan in his sleep.With his death,the last free Aquitanian tribe fell.Some tribes were lucky to escape into the mountains,where they lived for about 139 years. Hard life under Ansar Empire For about 100 years,Aquitanians suffered under the boot of Ansar Empire.They were treated as slaves and animals.There was even a saying:"Better a poor cripple,than a noble Aquitanian."Because of that,there were many rebellions in the Aquitanian land.A famous Elysian writer and explorer Anatolios Dragonos wrote :"You can conquer the Aquitanians,but you will never conquer their spirit." The Revolts There were many revolts against the Ansar Empire.Most of them were short an pointless,while some were so great that they influence the world today.The worst of the rebellions was the 5 minute uprising 930 years ago,when a group of slave tried to attack a battalion of Ansar soldiers.It ended with the slaves being crucified.The most successful rebellions were : Vladius's Rebellion,The Winter Uprising and the Final Uprising.Vladius was a pit fighter,which was a popular slave using sport in the Empire,and a descendant of one of the generals that betrayed Gaius Aquitanus,and that haunted him his whole life.Vladius decided to start his rebellion 925 years ago.He started off small,with a group of Pit fighers,fighting small skirmishes against the local guards.Soon,the rebellion grew and many more slaves joined,Aquitanian or not Aquitanian.Vladius was also famous for being cruel toward Ansarians,usually flaying them alive and nailing them on trees in forests and next to roads.He won 4 battles against the Ansarians,and he showed no mercy in all of them.Finally,the Empire had send Anagal,a general who was no fool and he did not underestimate Vladius.The two finally met on the battlefield 920 years ago,in the battle of the White Pass.Vladius escaped the Ansarians through the pass.Unfortunately,the pass collapsed with Vladius still inside of it.Ansarians presumed he died,but many believe that his spirit lives on in that pass,thirsty for Ansarian blood.Today,in North Aquitania he is considered a hero and has his own holiday in May called Vladius Day.The Winter Uprising was started by Oranius 819 years ago.It was not as long as Vladius's Rebellion,but it had a huge effect on the Empire.Oranius started his uprising easy and when the story of Winter Uprising spread through out the Empire,people started realizing that it was not as powerful as before.It is widely considered what the Winter Uprising was the spark that started the First Ansari civil war.The last rebellion was the Final Uprising 800 years ago.The Final Uprising was started by Olannius Pius,a man who made it to escape slavery and rise up in the society.He did not start the uprising by himself.He also had help from Pericles,a rich Elysian merchant.Pericles helped Ollanius gather weapons and goods he needed to start his rebellion.They also bought several Pit fighters,teached them the art of war and their plan for the uprising,and finally sold them to wealthier Ansarians who owned a lot of slaves.Those pit fighters freed the slaves from their new master and they joined Ollanius and Pericles in their uprising.The Final Uprising lasted for 10 years,and when it was over,Aquitania was finally free.Ollanius ruled his kingdom for 50 years,before he died from an unknown disease.During his last days,his greatest friend Pericles went home to Elysia.He knew his death was close,so he wanted to see his homeland one last time.With tears in his eyes,Ollanius said goodbye to his friend,never to see him again. Kingdom of Aquitania King Ollanius Pius ruled Kingdom of Aquitania for 50 years,before dying from an unknown disease.He was succeeded by his son,Marcus Pius 740 years ago.Marcus's rule is remembered for being long and filled with hardship.After the death of Ollanius,three men Arius,Pluto and Scipius,decided to make their own kingdoms,so they rebelled against the king.Marcus was not a man who forgave betrayal and treason easily.It took him 2 years to defeat the traitors.He skinned the three "kings" alive and impaled them on spikes as an example what happens when you betray the king.738 years ago,the Ansari are reunified under king Si-Tayek,the last king of Ansari.He sent two armies to conquer Aquitania,all of them failed.First one was defeated in the batlle of Primebris Stella.Aquitanian army led by Marcus Pius brutally crushed the Ansarian army leaving barely anyone alive.Marcus ordered that the captured prisoners be skinned alive,impale them and put on the beach close to Primebris Stella.The second army came shortly after the first one,and when they saw the beaches of Primebris Stella and Marcus Pius standing there,staring at them with hate,they retreated.Ansarian general,Sul-Abal,knew that he would be executed if he returned defeated or he would be brutally killed if he fought the Aquitanians,so he took his own life while going back home.After that,Marcus turned to his personal guards and he said :"Never again shall sons of Aquitania be slaves."Today,on the coast near Primebris Stella,there is a statue of Marcus Pius staring into the sea,warning any invaders who come to take his homeland.Marcus would spent 36 years unifying local tribes of mountain Aquitanians with their sea shore cousins.Marcus Pius died 704 years ago.He had no heirs,so he left his kingdom to Quintus Aquitanius,his most loyal general and oldest friend. The beggining of the Aquitanius dynasty Quintus Aquitanius came to power 704 years ago.He was a just and honorable man,great tactician and dreamer.He knew that Aquitania could expand her territories further,so he spend 4 years creating a great army to start the Great Conquest.700 years ago,the Aquitanian soldiers landed on the western shores of the Southern continent,conquering several small fortresses and two big cities of Ansari kingdom of Agdul,Uluma nad Egdela.The king of Agdul,Amren-Mun wanted to sell his own people as slaves to the Aquitanians so that he can keep his crown.Quintus Aquitanius was disgusted by the mans cowardice,so he challened him to a duel.The reward was the crown.Foolish Amren-Mun accepted,but only i his champion would fight instead of him.Quintus accepted,and so he fought Amurah,the Beast Man of Agdul.The battle lasted for a day and Quintus was victorious.He walked into the City of Egdela,took a bit of dirt from the ground and he said :"With this city,our conquest of the south begins."Quintus Aquitanius builded a fortress Marcuria near the ruins of Egdela,and it became the main base of the Aquitanian conquest.Quintus Aquitanius ruled Aquitania untill 695 years ago,when he was murdered in an ambush while he was hunting.The assassins were sent by Arum-Bal,king of Bactaria. After Quintus came his son Antonius Aquitanius.Antonius started expanding his fathers kingdom further south into Bactaria 690 years ago.During the battle of Ancur Hill,Antonius Aquitanius slew Arum-Bal by thrusting his spear through Bal's chest.Anthony continued his campaign against the kingdoms of Bactaria and Akulam for 10 years.Antonius's next target was the kingdoms in Sionnachia.He waged a war against them for 5 years.Before the end of the war,ANtonius was captured and tortured by Sinokur,king of Ulgag kingdom.He was his prisoner in his castle for months before he was rescued by his legionaires.When they found their emperor,he was a broken man.They returned to their Empire,ending the war against the Kingdoms.Antonius ruled for another 5 years,but not as a young charismatic Emperor like before,but instead as a broken man who slipped more into madness and paranoia day by day.He finally died 675 years ago,from a seizure while walking through the fortress of Marcuria. He was succeeded by his son Marneus Aquitanius,675 years ago.Marneus was a man who knew only one thing,war.At age of 16,he joined the army as a regular recruit,refusing to be treated as royalty,but instead as a common man.He fought in the war of Sionnachia,in the 10th cohort,which would one day become his personal guard.During the battle of Telga Lake,when the army was losing,he disobeyed orders to retreat and led the 10th cohort forward in a tight formation,slaughtering all the enemies in front of them.When the others Sionnachians saw this,they fled.After the battle was over,Marneus was supposed to be punished for disobeying orders,but instead was made the leader of the cohort,the head centurion.When the war ended,he devoted most of his time to helping his father during his insanity and paranoia.675 years ago,when Antonius died,Marneus was crowned the new emperor.He named the 10th cohort his personal army,which he renamed to Sons of Aquila.Marneus spent a year planning with his generals the next conquest of the Southern Continent.His first target was the Khaliphate of Umayarahba.In 3 months,Marneus defeated the Kaliph and his army of slaves,completely destroying his city of Umayarha.After the khaliphate came Kingdoms of Alea and Proena.Those two kingdoms united after seeing what happened to Umayarahba.They fought against the Legions of Aquitania in the battle of Hogda field.Marneus's army was outnumbered 2:1.The armies of Alea and Proena were led by Ularma-Sun,descendant of Amren-Mun,the king who was defeated by Quintus Aquitanius,Marneus's grandfather.